Mi vida cambio desde
by Natalia shane
Summary: una joven fue asesinada por Purple guy, y gracias a The Puppet le dio vida haciendo que haya una nueva integrante en la pizzería y dándole una sorpresa a dos de nuestros queridos animatronicos, ¿Cuál sera la sorpresa?


**Ola gente bueno este es mi primer fic de Five nights at Freddy espero que les guste.**

**Mi vida ha cambiado desde…**

Una chica de pelo negro de ojos café fuerte de unos 15 años vestía una playera de color azul de manga mediana y pantalones color negro y zapatos de color negro, estaba enfrente de una pizzería que se llamaba "Freddy Family Diner" (No me acuerdo si así se escribía la primera pizzería) la hace mucho que ella ya no iba a esa pizzería solo recordaba que dejo de ir cuando desaparecieron 5 niños y uno de esos 5 niños era su mejor amigo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando…

Xx: NATYYYY!

Naty o mejor dicho Natalia volteo y vio a su amiga Nicolle su cabello es castaño, o marrón ceniza, sus ojos son azules-grisáceos, (ustedes inventen la ropa me da flojera XD)

Natalia: ¿Qué paso Nicolle?

Nicolle: vamos a llegar tarde sería mejor que dejaras de ver esa Pizzería y… ya o recuerdes eso te va a sentir peor.

Natalia: No puedo Nicolle aun recuerdo esos días - dijo mientras le salía una lágrima, Nicolle al ver eso la abrazo y Natalia empezó a llorar

Nicolle: ya… será mejor que nos vallamos okey

Natalia: Okey- después las dos se fueron de la pizzería

Pero lo que no sabían era que una persona las estaba viendo.

Xx: muy pronto serás tú- después de decir eso se empezó a reír malvadamente y desapareció entre las sombras.

**Mientras tanto dentro de la pizzería…**

Muchos niños gritaban y comían pizza (Pizza deliciosa :P) y estaban viendo una banda de animatronicos que estaba integrada por un oso Café que cantaba, un conejo Morado que tocaba la guitarra y una polluela color amarillo y en su mano tenía un Cupcake.

Los niños saltaban de alegría hasta que la pizzería cerro los animatronicos se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas ya que se cansaron de tantos pedidos

Xx: Oye Bonnie porque te quedabas viendo la puerta que acaso vistes un fantasma- dijo el oso

Bonnie: No, Freddy vi a alguien que se me hacía muy familiar.

Freddy: Estúpido, siempre dices eso con toda la gente- dijo mientras le golpeaba el hombro.

Bonnie: Freddy, eso lo hacia de broma para hacerte enojar

Freddy: y funciono

Chica: entonces…- con su mano hizo una seña de que siguiera hablando Bonnie

Bonnie: es como si la conociera hace mucho tiempo- de repente Bonnie tiene una visión de una niña como de unos 5 años de cabello negro y ojos de color café fuerte y a lado de la niña un niño de unos 5 también de cabellos morados y ojos color morado estaban jugando.

Xx: Ey, conejo…- dijo alguien mientras pasaba su mano por la cara diciendo, al ver que no le hacía caso le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo reaccionar.

Bonnie: ¡FOXY!- solo se escuchaba como Foxy se empezó a reír

Foxy: Debisteis de ver tu cara cuando te golpe JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Bonnie: Estúpido zorro- susurro pero el Zorro lo escucho que dejo de reírse

Foxy: ¿Qué me dijisteis?- se enojo al escuchar lo que le dijo Bonnie

Bonnie: es-tu-pi-do zorro

Foxy: ve acá maldito conejo- se lanzo encima del conejo empezando una pelea

Xx: oigan ustedes dejen de pelear- alguien separo a ellos, los dos animatronicos vieron a una marioneta que estaba vestido con un traje color negro con rayas blancas y con una máscara blanca que, sus ojos eran negros con un punto blanco, de sus ojos salían lagrimas de color morado tenía pintados sus cachetes de color rojo y su boca era negra con una sonrisa

Bonnie y Foxy: Lo siento Puppet.

Puppet: Rápido vayan a sus lugares que ya pronto van abrir

Todos-Puppet: Okey- después de decir eso Freddy, Chica, y Bonnie se fueron a Show Stage y foxy se fue a Pirate cove y Puppet se fue a la cocina.

**Mientras tanto con Natalia… (Esto se va a poner bueno)**

Natalia iba caminando sola directo a su cuando de repente se paro y volteo y vio la pizzería, se puso triste y se fue caminando pero se detuvo al escuchar.

Xx: Naty, ayúdame, cuídame, me están lastimando, Hermana no me dejes por favor, quiero estar contigo, Hermana… estoy aquí metido, véngate, véngate de quien me mato… ¡HERMANA… CUIDADO, ESTA DETRÁS DE TI, QUITATE DE AHÍ!- Natalia escucho eso hasta que sintió algo frio pasar por sus estomago vio su estomago y vio un cuchillo en su estomago y luego sintió como se lo sacaban, puso sus manos en el agujero que hizo el cuchillo y se cayó de rodillas, luego se tiro, logro ver a un tipo vestido de Morado, con una sonrisa diabólica, lamiendo la sangre de su cuchillo.

Natalia escucho algo que dijo el tipo y fue…

Xx: you can't- y se fue, Natalia vio como se iba el tipo hasta que todo se puso negro…

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué le pareció mi primer fic de FNAF?... bueno no es mi primer fic, hago otros pero son de otra categoría… bueno déjenme sus reviews a ver que les pareció**

**¿Quién era la que advirtió a Naty sobre el hombre?**

**¿Por qué Bonnie tuvo esa visión? **

**¿Qué animatronico quieren que sea Naty?**

**No lo sé lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo nos vemos chao. XD**

**Voy a decir unos escritores que cuando leí sus historias me inspiro en hacer un fic de FNAF y son**

**Eedt, MisterFantasma8, rdcami97, FlakyVickyHTF y rocioam7**

**Muchas gracias por leer los quiero mucho y un besazo y hasta la próxima chao, chao**

**Natalia, Cambio y fuera**


End file.
